The Plastic hand operated Magnetic Sweeper has always been needed in such businesses as: Sheet Metal Shops, Factory Assembly Plants, Roofing Industry, Recycling Plants, and Parking Lots. Out of these industries, the Plastic Lightweight Magnetic Sweeper was born.
Due to the need of maintaining a clean and safe environment in these industries, this tool was developed. Within the last 100 years, there has not been an invention such as the Plastic Lightweight Hand Operated Magnetic Sweeper.
The Plastic Lightweight Hand Operated Magnetic Sweeper is the solution to todays problem of cleaning areas of small pieces of metal objects. The Plastic Lightweight Hand Magnetic Sweeper enables a person to get into small places to get metal. It is also very light so that a person can lift steel metal objects off the floor. Its weight is only eighteen pounds or less. It also allows a person the ability to pick-up metal and release metal with the push and pull of the handle. It also has two inch rubber wheel casters and a eleven inch roller bar which helps it to roll across the floor easily. This is optional for this tool.